zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Let Me Share This Whole New World With You
Near the desert coast of Sahara Square, there was a fancy pleasure cruise going on with a lot of partying there, for Gazelle had invited all of her friends and closest of fans. She was celebrating with her husband Bogo the anniversary of the pop star´s first concert, and had invited the heroic fox detective Nick as well as his lovely wife, Zootopia´s first and only rabbit belly dancer Judy, who had volunteered to provide entertainment for the guests there. Finnick, Manchas and Fabienne were there too. It all took place in a big, lavish ship that was decorated from the inside in the fashion of 1001 Nights, which was a common style for the fanciest buildings and rooms in Sahara Square. Night was just falling, and the party was going on smoothly with all the guests. The fox especially felt wonderful there, since he got to see his loved one perform at such a big occasion again. Nick sat in the large main room of the ship, adorned with the finest art and cushions throughout the room, wearing in his tux. He and most of the other guest were already watching Judy, who was currently in the middle of her dance routine, which looked amazing as always. Gazelle and her husband were impressed too. Red silk and gold shined radiantly and beautifully all over Judy, from her tiny coin-trimmed bra to the veils around her waist. With a joyful yet sultry smile on her face, the rabbit did her best shimmies as Nick looked in amazement. “She´s good. Just like you”, Bogo smiled at Gazelle, placing his hoof on her shoulder lovingly. After moving her hips for a while, Judy´s show ended with a great applause as always. Nobody applauded as loudly as Nick during those performances, though. “Whenever you perform at a party, it´s always the highlight of any event I see you dance at”, the fox said as Judy walked off the stage, and handed her a rose. “If you had big birthdays like that, you bet I´d put my best in the game when I´d perform there. It´d be like dancing before royalty to me”, Judy smiled, hugging her husband. "How romantic", Fabienne was delighted by that sight. Manchas nodded, holding her paw. Nick nodded. However, as much as he admired Judy´s beauty and dancing skills, her sweet and loving personality was what truly made him attracted to the doe. Considering how affectionate and kind Judy was with him too, it was no secret why neither of them had ever hidden their feelings from one another. The two shared a couple of drinks and fruit pastries in the table at the party, as Nick even played a round of chess with Manchas. Some time after that, they headed outside to the deck, which had a lovely view to the sea outside. With the stars shining bright on the barely clouded sky, it was as gorgeous as a night on a pleasure cruise could get. “It´s beautiful in here. Just as great as the nights at Sahara Square”, Judy said as she leaned closer to the railing, looking at the stars. They glowed just as magnificently as her eyes and the jewelry on her bedlah. “Nights like this always remind me of how wonderful it has felt for me ever since we found love in each other. It created this bond between us that broke boundaries and led us to a completely different world from where we started at”, Nick placed his paw on his wife´s bare shoulder. Looking at the night sky and the rabbit beauty made the fox´s heart beat silently and strongly, putting him in a romantic mood. Suddenly, he was reminded of one of his favorite love songs that they had heard during one of their first dates, which he thought fit their love life perfectly. As he reminisced that, he begun to sing. I can show you the world Shining, shimmering, splendid Tell me princess, now when did you last Let your heart decide Judy´s eyes shined eagerly as she remembered the song. As the fox sung in his handsome voice, she turned her attention from the stars to him, standing very close to him in front of the magnificent sights. I can open your eyes Take you wonder by wonder Over, sideways and under On a magic carpet ride A whole new world A new fantastic point of view No one to tell us no Or where to go Or say that we´re only dreaming Letting Nick take her into his warm arms, Judy started to sing too. A whole new world A dazzling place I never knew But from way up here It´s crystal clear That now I´m in A whole new world with you Nick was almost spellbound as the most gorgeous thing he knew in the world was before his eyes, singing in her lovely voice, which was almost as good as her dancing skills. At that moment, his wife was at her most beautiful. Judy was a stunning sight with her bare midriff and curvaceous features emphasized by her attire, as well as her purple eyes and long, soft ears, which were down calmly as they always were whenever she had danced. Holding hands, Judy and Nick sang together. Unbelievable sights Indescribable feeling Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling Through an endless diamond sky The sky did indeed look like a sea of diamonds at that moment, with a full moon coming out between the clouds and birds flying over the boat. Even the seawater shined bright, making it look even more magical. A whole new world Don´t you dare close your eyes A hundred thousand things to see Hold your breath, it gets better I´m like a shooting star, I´ve come so far I can´t go back to where I used to be A whole new world Every turn a surprise With new horizons to pursue Every moment red letter I´ll chase them everywhere There´s time to spare Let me share '' ''This whole new world with you ''Even though they were only at the deck of the ship in the middle of the sea, the two felt like they were soaring through the skies. With their arms around each other during the song and eyes closed for a moment, it couldn´t get any more romantic. At that time of the night, that part of the deck was completely empty, so nobody was there to bother the two. Just the silhouette of a very loving couple close to each other underneath the moon, which as at its fullest. ''A whole new world That´s where we´ll be A thrilling chase A wondrous place For you and me. At the final note, Nick swept the bedlah-clad rabbit off her feet, with his paw on her shapely waist and giving her fluffy cheek a tender kiss. “I would share a night like this only with you, my Ara-Bunny Princess”, Nick said, looking deep into Judy´s smiling, half-sleepy face. “You´re the greatest thing that has ever happened in my life. I love you, Nick”, Judy kissed Nick back. The fox loved feeling the touch of her luscious lips, especially since she had her best lipstick in them too. Despite being a career woman devoted to her art, Nick´s love and support was what she valued the most, no matter what. Even after them getting married, he still kept inspiring and encouraging her in whatever she did, and vice versa. It would take only someone with Judy´s grace and beauty to claim the fox´s heart. “We should sing that song together during some of our other dates too”, Nick suggested. For some time, the party went on. Nick and Judy hanged out with Gazelle and Bogo, talking and eating cheerfully during the night. While most of the guests already went to sleep in their rooms, those four stayed up late. During their stay, Bogo and Gazelle could still notice how romantic the two felt, even though they didn´t witness the duet themselves. The buffalo and his wife noticed it from the way the two looked at each other there. “Us performers are the romantic types after all”, Gazelle smiled. At last, the time came for the two to head to bed. Judy and Nick wished goodnight for Gazelle as they went to their bedroom, which was decorated in a similar fashion as all the other rooms in the ship. The cruise would last only that night, and would be back at the dock the next midday. Judy felt a little sleepy already, so Nick did what he usually did during those situations, and carried his wife in his arms to bed. When she was there, he got comfortable and removed his suit right before joining Judy. “That moment together on the deck was really something, Nick. I wouldn´t have minded if it had lasted the whole night”, Judy said as Nick wrapped her into his warm embrace. Considering how skimpy her outfit was, she was glad to get warm in his husband´s arms there. She never felt cold when that happened, no matter where they were. “Neither would I, darling. But as long as I get to keep you in my heart during my whole life, that´s more than enough for me. I love you so much”, the fox stroked his wife´s tiny tail softly. “And that´s what you´ll get too”, Judy batted her eyelashes. In a very gentle manner, Nick helped her get out of her dancer attire right before the two engaged in a moment full of cuddling in natural state. Neither of them needed a blanket for that, just the warmth of each other was enough for them. “Having the best husband a wife can have and the best admirer a performer can have as the same person…I feel so lucky”, Judy sighed as Nick stroked her muscular stomach. “You´re a real blessing to Sahara Square…and especially for my heart”, Nick kissed the rabbit on her neck. For a very long time before going to sleep, Nick and Judy just lied there on the bed, cuddling intimately with their eyes closed and hearts full of bliss. Judy had placed her one paw on his chest and the other behind his back, while Nick had his on her waist and shoulder, as well as his tail around her legs. “Any world I´d live in would be worth sharing with you”, he whispered while Judy nuzzled him. The romantic night just went on for a long time before the two fell asleep. Nick and his bunny wife had really let the feeling sink in that the song had caused in both of them. For those were the type of nights Judy liked the best. Category:Remakes Category:Songfics Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories where Judy is something other than a cop Category:Stories where Bogzelle is mentioned Category:Romantic fics